The Internet of things (IoT) may refer to a network of devices that interact without human intervention. In some cases, an IoT device (e.g., a sensor) may have reduced processing and/or storage capabilities, and may rely on another device in the network to perform resource-intensive tasks (e.g., expensive processing requests, bulk data storage, etc.).